Hand of Sorrow
by Sapphire09
Summary: Songfic. Edited. Song by Within Temptation, Hand of Sorrow. He must endure it all, to the very end. All, for the fated day that will come….


**Sapphire09: **Another songfic! This time, it's about Itachi. I'm sorry if I messed up Itachi's character, though...

Try to read this while listening to the song!

**WARNING: SPOILER!!** from Chapter 402 (or so?)

_"Conversation/quotes"_

Narration

_(center) Song lyric (/center)_

[Saturday, May 8th, 2010] (EDITED)

**

* * *

xXxHand of SorrowxXx**  
_By Sapphire09

* * *

_

"_For the sake of Konoha's peace and more than anything, for you… Uchiha Sasuke, he wanted to die a criminal, a traitor. Accepting dishonor in payment for honor… and hatred in payment for love. Even then, Itachi died smiling."_

* * *

Blood and corpses all scattered around all over the land. Everywhere he turned the sight was all that his eyes were able to see.

Sea of red flooded the ground he used to know, together with the unmoving carcasses laid around and thrown without mercy. A sight painted on the solid earth, covering the once brown soil and the green ground. What a horrible sight to behold…

These feelings of insecurities…. Fear…. Those coppery smell….

So intense, suffocating….

He can almost taste it at the tip of his tongue....

A child no older than five can only see the sight in front of him unmoving, yet understanding, for it was the way he was raised.

Such horrible sight…

It felt like he was in hell…

Why there must be a war? Can peace really exist? Or… was it only a dream that only exist in people's minds, without any chance of becoming true?

Was that a nightmare? Then why there was no one woke him up? If that was reality.... can people truly act so... inhuman?

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

The child grew up, with those sights forever implanted inside his head. Those sights made his beliefs and dulled his emotion.

The nightmare of that war scarred him forever….

He was only five….

_To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand_

He was then became the best of the best. He graduated at seven, and became a chuunin at ten. The best was all his to help to secure the peace of his land.

He became a jounin even before he reached his teens. He has lost the innocence he ever had before… in return of the understanding he never wished to gain.

He is a child in all but mind, for he can no longer see the world from behind the eyes of a child.

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend_

Such is a gentle soul, yet tainted by blood and gore, all for the peace to stay on his land. How much blood was spilled by his hands? Will there be a day when eternal peace can arrive to this world? So many questions, so little can be answered.

And so little time...

He sees everything with his scarlet eyes, and hiding his true dream he acts in a play in which truth and lies are mixed together....

His blood a grim secret they had to commend

Soon, he became an ANBU at twelve. Assassinations… are a common thing for him to do now. Yet, his gentle soul never changed. Never once the thought of his homeland left his mind. No matter how heavy he felt, he will spill another's blood for the sake of his homeland.

Perhaps, this has marked as the beginning of another nightmare….

_

* * *

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life _

_He prayed for both but was denied

* * *

_

A family. He always had a family. A father he had respected. A mother he had cherished. A brother he had cared about.

A best friend he had treasured…

A lover he had loved with his heart…

A family that had raised him…

Yet, why must they be blinded by power? If only they can see the village as part of them… Then maybe… Maybe…

He wouldn't need to sacrifice…

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

It was hard to conceive how much grief has been reflected in those eyes, in those scarlet eyes. The eyes that had been hardened by wars and had seen what a child should never see...

The elimination of his family… By his own hands….

But, not even once he regretted his decision. That was true indeed. Yet the pain...will always torment him. Their screams of agony….

It was like he was in that nightmare again.

Only, this time, he was the one that caused it…  
It hurts him even more to see the pain of betrayal in the eyes of his brother.

It was a nightmare, that born from love…

To complete his nightmare, all that was left to do was to kill his only brother.

But...

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

No… he couldn't kill him…

He was too pure to know the truth of this hideous family…. Such innocence….

He never had the chance to know how it feels to be innocent…. He was tainted by blood… for as long as he can remember.

His brother… is not him. His brother is pure, when he is not. He could not kill him. He couldn't bring himself to. He can't make his brother to turn like him.

So, all he can do was to let his brother see the truth that warped in lies. The illusion of the proud family theirs was. An illusion...that he hoped his brother will realize once he is strong enough.

For the mean time, he will shoulder the 'reality' alone and left the fictitious image of a noble clan behind for his brother to see, to dream…

_So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

How he loved to blame it all on his own family, to think it was their own fault that everything ended this way…

Their contradicting beliefs…. Why must they be so selfish?

Can't they see beyond the walls of the compound? Must they be warped in the clan's closed ideas? Their ego…

If only they see themselves as one part of Konoha…. This wouldn't happen… Everything wouldn't happen!

But… he knows he couldn't think of things that way… Because, he knew….  
He knew what happened. He couldn't—wouldn't—turn a blind eye to it…. It can't be justified.

The sin… it burdened his so much… He would cry if only he can….But, there are no more tears left from him. He had cried tears of blood as he killed his family. No longer can he change what he did.

So, he should never cry, because now he is a shinobi. And a shinobi never showed their emotion…

Now… he can only see, behind those sinful scarlet eyes of his, which pupils formed a new shape….

They were the proof of his sin…

_The curse of his powers tormented his life_

An eye for an eye… The only way to defeat a Sharingan is to use another Sharingan. It was one of the many reasons of why the village had chosen him.

_Obeying the crown was a sinister price_

He was the best, they said. He was the perfect, loyal assassin. He can counter their special ability with ease. He was a prodigy, an emotionless shinobi. A tool.

He wished he could take out his heart, for he didn't need feelings to bring out the mission. No, it was more like he can't carry out the mission if he still had it.

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain _

Because it was a torture, and he can't let his heart bleed more than it should. But he did it, anyway. It was for the greater good.

Assassinate his family for the greater quantity of life.

He can't even force himself to believe Kami-sama really exist.

_He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay_

He hurts the little brother he cared and loved.

He betrayed the family that took care of him.

He left all the things mattered to him, for the sake of being able to keep this peace….

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

For the greater good, indeed…

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

How it broke his heart to leave the only family he loved. But, it was a must…

_So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?_

He can only hope… someday this little brother of his will understand this hope for peace and end his misery…

Now… he can only wish for the only family he has left will become stronger… strong enough to kill him.

_

* * *

Will all our sins be justified?

* * *

_

_"No… No way… This isn't you!" _

_Please forgive me for the sorrow_

_"I played the role of the brother you wanted, to test your 'mettle'. _

_For leaving you in fear_

_"Now you will be the one to test mine. You have the hidden potential within you. _

_For the dreams we had to silence_

_"Even as you've hated me, you've longed to surpass me. That's why I let you live, for my own ends. _

_That's all they'll ever be_

_"However, for now… You aren't even worth killing, foolish little brother. _

_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_

_"If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live in an unsightly way... Run, and cling to life, and then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." _

_

* * *

Though you'll not see that it is me_

* * *

He must endure it all, to the very end. All, for the fated day that will come….

For he is the older brother, that must protect his younger counterpart until the end. To be a wall his brother must surpass.

* * *

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_'As a hurdle you must overcome, I'll always be there for you…' _

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind_

_'…Even if you hate me…' _

_So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?_

_'…Because that's what being a big brother is.' _

_Will all our sins be justified?_

* * *

All was planned, and all that's left is to wait for their fight, for the last reunion.

All was for their fated meeting in years to come....

* * *

_A figure is standing inside a dark place, underground maybe. Sounds of footsteps echoing, coming towards where the figure is, before coming to an abrupt halt. A pair of eyes, colored in black, almost unseen inside the darkness, peeked from a corner in alert to where the figure is standing. _

_"Who's there?" _

_Slowly, the eyelids of the figure opened, to reveal a familiar form of Sharingan. _

_"Hello, Sasuke," the figure said in monotone, as the other's eyes turned red. _

_"Itachi..." _

**

* * *

~*END*~

* * *

**

**Sapphire09:** Itachi is one of my favorite characters. He's also one of my favorite brothers, along with Kuchiki Byakuya from Bleach.

The last part is taken from Naruto chapter... um... 402, I guess? Tell me if I'm wrong. One thing for sure it was when after Itachi talked to Naruto and Sasuke's first(or I think so) meeting with Itachi in Shippuden.


End file.
